


小白乖，该回家了

by XILOUSUZHE



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XILOUSUZHE/pseuds/XILOUSUZHE
Summary: 现代，虐恋，守护，分离。





	小白乖，该回家了

楔子：

朱一龙看着课桌前坐着的小孩儿们时不时的望着窗外期待下课的小表情，终于桃花眼弯出一个美丽的弧度，朗声道：下课！  
孩子们就马上欢乐的蹦出幼儿园找自家妈妈了。  
随后他摸出手机打开微博，看着主页里白宇笑着温暖的样子，如沐春天。而他的笑容正是朱一龙漫长的后半生里唯一的希冀了。

 

正文：

 

一个新人要想在娱乐圈出人头地，其实说难也不难……  
无非就是要么你家里头那边有过硬的关系，要么你在床上就得叫的浪……

 

白宇在戏剧学院已经毕业三年了，可一直不温不火，从小在小县城长大的来自北方的娃本来对这些名利就不屑一顾，宁可多花些时间好好琢磨一下怎么演戏，从来不把一些老总们递来的橄榄枝放在眼里，可就是这个高傲的样儿，不知道让多少人为之一掷千金，什么贵重买什么，都被白宇原封不动的给退了回去……

 

有些富豪权贵家的公子哥儿，就为了看美人儿拍完戏下班时脱戏服时的那个媚态，不远万里巴巴的跑来接白宇下班，反正……他们平日里也无所事事，何况白宇可是个十足的大美人儿，全身上下无一不令人疯狂！尤其是那一个转身，跟着腰身一扭，宽大的戏服滑落，那截小蛮腰又扭回原处，把戏服挂在衣架上，转头居高临下的看着来接他下班的那些公子哥儿们，眼尾的一抹红像是把人的魂儿都要勾走了，那睫毛每颤一下，男人们的心就跟着疼一下……

 

“哥哥来啦……小白刚好下班～哥哥明天见”  
他就是这样，从来只说“哥哥”，而不说“哥哥们”，把每个人心里那点儿自私的占有欲量的明明白白的，那声音，甜的能滴出水儿来，但暧昧却把握的刚刚好，从不越距，那些男人们就像鬼迷心窍似的往上贴，还不敢离美人儿太近，生怕把人给吓跑了。

 

被白宇迷的颠倒众生的人，不止那些公子哥儿、富商老总们，还有他朱一龙。

 

朱一龙的生活说起来并没有那么顺，唯一人生中一点可以拿出来炫耀的，就是白宇了。

 

他家境本就平平的，母亲还有些病，虽说不要人命，但一年下来花的钱不计其数，大学念了两年的朱一龙就被迫辍学了，也不顾自己当时中文系年级第一的排名，家里人谁劝都没用。

 

在辍学那些年，朱一龙什么脏活儿，累活儿都干过，在工地里按着那个轰隆隆的搅拌机搅过水泥，在酒店当过服务生，在酒吧调过酒，还和道儿上的人打过架，别看他生了个芭比娃娃的脸蛋儿，身上的肌肉却一天比一天结实，不少酥胸白腿靠过来，他也不知怜惜，竟狠心的推开了……终于三四年的时间，妈妈的病有些好转，手术药物治疗很有效，朱一龙也松了一口气。可这已经过了上大学的年纪，朱一龙到底还是放不下读书，但再给他一次机会，面对母亲的病情，朱一龙还是会毫不犹豫的选择辍学……

 

朱一龙的知识渊博程度不亚于在校的其他中文系大学老师，这是有目共睹的，当年大一那会，朱一龙在校期间第一篇论文就登上了知名学术论文网站，这其实也跟他家世代从文，从小博览群书有关。学校也不想失去这样的人才，就先给了他一个代课老师的职位，虽说钱赚不多，但每天都能接触到自己喜欢的文字，还能养活自己，又乐的清闲……

 

朱一龙第一次见白宇是在一个晚上，明天星期六，他也不用代课，去办公室收拾了一番东西，慢慢悠悠的往回走，天都黑了也不急……走到一个小巷子里远远便听见有人在哪儿低低的哭……他本想抱着不惹事儿的态度无视着过去，可这小巷人又少，天又刚下完雨，地上略湿，那人也不嫌脏，不嫌湿，靠着墙坐下，把脑袋埋在膝盖那儿，肩膀一抽一抽的，实在可怜的紧，万一遇见个小混混，他这小细胳膊小细腿儿的，打也打不过……朱一龙想起，他辍学还没当老师那几年，就是在这儿和混混们打了几架，他身上疼了好几天呢……就轻轻走过去，揉了揉男孩儿的头发，安慰他。

 

男孩儿后来被朱一龙接到不远处的自己家里，男孩还说，他叫白宇，是个刚进演艺圈的新人，他好累，去拍戏被男女主连起来欺负，朱一龙就给他擦眼泪，听他嘀嘀咕咕说个没完，末了再给他做几个菜把小孩儿哄开心了，给他加油和一些不知名的力量……

 

自那以后，白宇像着魔一样朝着那团暖烘烘的光靠过去，而朱一龙就是那团温暖的光，使他在举目无亲的城市里有了些许依靠。

 

全身白里泛粉的皮肤，细软的腰肢，优美的天鹅颈，还有那嗲嗲的声音等等……不论单独拿出哪一样儿，都能让朱一龙额角青筋冒出来好久，偏偏小孩儿还不是个省心的，半抬着脑袋半磕着眼眸，若是再朝着朱一龙换一声哥哥，非得把人的半条命生生勾走了去，朱一龙生平第一次动情，恨不得把自己的心挖出来给人家看，每天最开心的事儿就是晚上下班后去白宇那儿接他一起回家，不过剧组里面他也进不去，就只能站在外面等……

 

“哥哥～”  
白宇甩开刚刚看着他的几个公子哥儿，出去看见朱一龙，大老远的就在那儿挥着小手，眼睛弯弯的，嘴巴弯弯的，朱一龙好喜欢这个样子的白宇。走上前把可人儿抱在怀里，小孩儿的触感好软，圈起来就那么一点点，心疼的朱一龙今天回家又多买了几种肉……

 

其实这种日子真的过的很自在，白宇拍了三年的戏，虽然没有接受老总们的好资源，但按部就班的演下来，演技飞速提升，渐渐的开始接男二的戏，有时候还能向男一靠拢，养活自己完全够用了，渐渐的得到了导演和其他演员的认可，即使不接受起码不受欺负了，这便是一等一的好事。

 

直到那天……白宇像往常一样，拍完戏收工出去找哥哥，却收到朱一龙住院的消息……那人不是冲朱一龙的命去的，子弹打到的是右胸，完美的避开了心脏……紧接着倾慕白宇已久的刘总联系到了他，提出的要求是：要想让朱一龙平安的活下来，就得上他刘总的床！

 

白宇坐在病床前，看着面无血色的朱一龙，忽然低声勾了勾嘴角：“呵……终于……忍不住了吗？”

 

朱一龙其实伤的不太重，那人明显不想让他死，白宇在他受伤这段时间，只来看过他一次，确定他醒过来以后就头也不回的走了。

 

终于出院了，朱一龙晚上踱着步像往常一样，在白宇拍戏的外面等他，眼看着天越来越黑，也不见小孩儿，让朱一龙越来越慌张……从晚上七点一直等到十点，小孩儿也没出来，朱一龙打白宇手机对方也不接，天气还一直下着细细的雨丝儿，他只好先回家，看看小孩儿是不是在他家里，却在一个转角的宝马车里，看到了小孩儿的手指！

 

小孩儿粉白的手指紧紧的扣着稍微拉下去一点儿的车窗，嗲嗲的呻吟声带着哭声就这么传进了朱一龙的耳朵里，他甚至还能听到下身交合处四溅的水声，还有另一个男人一边喘息一边抽打白宇臀瓣的声音……

 

“啪……啪……啪……啪……”

 

朱一龙应该躲起来的，他知道，可脚像灌了铅似的走不动道儿，是他的小孩儿啊，是他的小白啊……他是连小孩儿掉一根头发丝儿都能心疼上半天的……可转眼在别人那里怎么可以如此粗暴的被对待……那个白嫩的臀瓣，怎么禁得起这么折磨，这些年他一直在克制自己，他在等小白自己同意，他知道，白宇作为男孩子，和他做爱多少有些心里负担，他就一直等，等小孩儿自己想明白，反正来日方长，做什么都不能委屈了自家小白……

 

可眼前……

 

又不知道过了多久……朱一龙呆呆的站在那儿，脑袋里不知道在想些什么，还不争气的在哪儿哭和不停……白宇叫他哥哥，朱一龙才回过神儿来……那辆宝马不知去向，白宇没有穿裤子和鞋，只穿了一件不合身的大衬衫，包住了诱人的大腿根部和一些草莓印儿……细细的雨丝儿轻吻着小孩儿嫩的出水儿的皮肤，混着后穴流出来的白浊的液体一起顺着大腿流到膝弯儿，流到脚踝……

 

朱一龙慌忙把西装外套脱下来裹紧小孩儿打了个车，抱回家里，家里这陈设和豪华一点儿都占不上边儿，但整洁的很，让人心情舒畅，朱一龙洗衣服喜欢先用皂粉浸泡一个小时，再加洗衣液手洗，洗出来的衣服啊，被子啊……不晓得比那些知名香水好闻多少倍……

 

白宇嗅着干净大床上熟悉的味道，不由自主的又弯了眼睛。朱一龙走过来动作轻柔的把他抱进浴缸里，刚刚他去放洗澡水了……

 

朱一龙：“小白……你……以后……可以不去见……那个男人吗？我来爱你……这样……还不够吗？”这是朱一龙今晚和他说的第一句话。

 

“呵……哥哥”  
白宇勾起朱一龙抿紧嘴唇的下巴，温柔的说：  
“你……和你那微不足道的爱……一样……不值一提！”

 

朱一龙轻声叹了一口气，这种无能为力的感觉，他四处打工那些年都没有体会过，这会儿算是补全了……娱乐圈里这种事儿和家常便饭一样平常，可真正看他的小白这样，他的心像是被千万只蚂蚁啃咬一样难受，他的小白总有一天可是要当大明星的啊……他的小白，藏不住了……

 

朱一龙熬了姜汤，小孩儿不肯喝，他就大晚上的又出去买蜜饯，连哄带骗的让喝了，小孩儿胃不好，又怕着凉，身子骨又细柔，哎，让他怎么办才好……

 

他在白宇工作的地方外面看到小白的时间，一天比一天晚了，有时候能拖到晚上十一点多，不过朱一龙都是很耐心的一直等着。如果小孩说他不愿意，那他朱一龙就算拼命也把小白抢回来，可偏偏小白没有一点儿不乐意……  
话说，朱一龙除了一天几节课，再问候一下远方的家人以外，去接他的小白就成了唯一心里惦记的事儿。他有的时候看到有两个男人一起把他送出楼下来，有时候能在楼下听到小白浪到人骨头软的呻吟，一声儿比一声儿高，好像专门叫给他听的一样……就比如现在……

 

朱一龙握紧拳头看着上面二层亮着灯的卧室，窗户半开，小孩儿的嫩手攥着半开的床帘上下抖动……  
“嗯……快……啊嗯……再给我……再……啊……嗯～”

 

呻吟经小孩嗲嗲的声线，叫的百转千回，其中夹杂着下面被骑着的男人一阵喘息，一边骂骚货，一边发了狠的操着……这些男人们像吸毒一样……对着小白的身体，做了一次便再也忘不了，什么剧本好给什么，什么综艺收视率高给什么，什么代言金贵给什么……而白宇就算被人操了，也永远是一副冷冷的高高在上的模样，只要一眼暼过去，那小嘴儿再一嘟，那些男人们就是去上天摘月亮也愿意，要什么给什么……

 

而他朱一龙又何尝不是呢……  
看见小孩儿不开心那小模样，简直比吞一颗子弹还疼。

 

“小白……”  
朱一龙看白宇出来，蹲下身，伸开双臂。

 

可能今晚的确是折腾累了，白宇软软的靠过去抱住对方脖子，朱一龙把小孩儿轻而易举的就抱起来了，小白啊，你怎么又瘦了……

 

“哥哥……我想吃冰……”  
白宇突然用鼻尖蹭了蹭朱一龙的耳垂，惹得朱一龙抱着人儿的手紧了紧……

 

“宝贝乖……”  
朱一龙腾出一只手来，摸了摸小孩儿毛茸茸的头发，用另一只手托着白宇，让白宇趴在自己肩膀上，后来又怕小孩儿没力气掉下去，就索性两只手公主抱了起来……  
“今天太晚了……要不……我回家给你做更好吃的冰好不好”

 

呼……终于……小孩儿笑了……可……真好看！

 

朱一龙在冰箱里冻了好一会儿冰，然后打成些小碎块块儿，放在稠稠的酸奶里，又洗了几个樱桃，切了几块哈密瓜，苹果，放在一起，给小孩儿端过去，对方这才消停。

 

白宇被朱一龙惯上了一个只要在家，就不自己走的习惯……  
想去哪儿了，就缩在那儿抬手要抱抱，朱一龙那儿能架得住这种等级的撒娇，这不，洗了一会澡，玩了一会水的白宇想出去了就喊哥哥要上床……

 

朱一龙只得靠过去先擦干净那诱人的身体。

 

“哥哥……你不想要我吗？”  
白宇环着朱一龙的腰，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他。

 

“想”  
朱一龙诚实的回答，生理反应的不自觉做了个吞咽动作。

 

白宇纤细的腰身缠了上来，还有些红肿的诱人嘴唇亲自送到朱一龙嘴边，小孩儿今晚浪荡的很，比他刚刚晚上看到的不知道还要浪荡多少倍……他的下穴就像一个无底洞，吸着朱一龙的精液，也吸着他的魂儿……填不满，喂不饱，骑在朱一龙身上扭动着腰肢，那蜜穴早被调教的温软滑腻，晶莹的肠液不住的流到朱一龙的腹部……

 

朱一龙到底不舍得小孩儿受疼，每次大力抽出来，又不舍得重重撞进去，可小孩还在迎合他，简直……是个……妖精……

 

如果现在说，白宇顶流，那肯定无人反驳。

 

奢靡的灯光下，一抬手一扭腰的那股媚劲儿啊，浪荡中不失高雅，他总能把这个分寸把握的很好，就像是他在戏里抖落一圈水袖一样简单。

 

他身边的男人一批一批的换，那些男人一次比一次有钱有权，这回这个老总竟然是做黑道生意的，可常年打打杀杀的性格竟遇到了小白也说话温声细语的，那样子呦，宝贝的不行。

 

朱一龙发现，这个黑道总裁是在小白身边时间比较久的人了，可能是人家地位高又多金，其他的权贵们望而却步了……

 

朱一龙后来才知道，白宇身边那个老总竟然是做黑道生意的，后来听别的路人说，还看到朱一龙和那位黑道老总说过话来着，貌似老总看那表情并不开心。

 

之后的好几天里，白宇再也没有等到朱一龙过来接他，最后都是被那位总裁连哄带骗的载回自己家中，之后的几个月里，白宇在朱一龙可能出现的时间点儿和可能出现的地方里都转遍了，也再没看到他的哥哥……

 

在一份烛光晚餐之前，那位黑道总裁拿出一只华美的钻戒，送给白宇，并进行了一场大型的表白，说是要照顾小白一生。  
被白宇一抬手扔进了红酒里……“我戴不惯这些东西” 他连暼都没暼一眼。  
总裁只能好脾气的哄，“好好好，下回给宝贝买别的！”

 

白宇恍惚间突然想起，自己当时看着哥哥躺在病床上的样子，他暗暗发誓，他要变得强大，要保护哥哥……什么可笑的尊严都不重要……可小白现在是大明星了，当年那个小小的刘总再也不敢威胁你的生命了，而你究竟在哪里呢？你来接小白好不好，小白想回家了……

 

突然白宇莫名的就想哭，坐在对面的那个黑道总裁忙着过去拍着背给他顺气，白宇趴在对方怀里，一改往日傲娇的姿态，难得露出脆弱的一面，嚷嚷着说：“我想吃冰！”

 

过了一会小孩儿瞅了瞅对方手里天价的冰激凌哭的更大声了，一把将那可怜的冰激凌推在地上，眼眶发红的一直重复着：“我想吃冰！”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢宝贝们的阅读，欢迎互动呦


End file.
